The answer behind the picture
by kitkatcruncy
Summary: Bella left la push suddenly leaveing behind the only thing that might give the pack answers a sketch book. please read & reveiw
1. Chapter 1

I wondered down to first beach kicking the sand slightly as I went. I heard laughing coming from the other end of the beach where the cliffs where. I looked up to see Sam my exboyfriend and all my old friends. Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth and Colin and Brady used to be my best friends but ditched me and the others to joins Sams cult. I ignored them and went to sit on my favourite bit of driftwood. I took my sketch pad out of my bag and began to draw. I drew a big black wolf howling at the moon as I thought of Sam and all the good times we had together. I drew everyone and what they would be like in there wolf forms.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I heard somebody say making me jump. I snapped my sketch book shut and looked up at the person who spoke. Sam was stood with his other followers in front of me in a pair of cut of jeans.

"I'm sitting down is that such a crime Sam?" I asked my voice cold as I looked at him. He left me and took my best friends with him he deserved it.

"It's not but you shouldn't be here" he said his voice ruff making him sound like he had a bad throat. I looked at him in disbelief. How dare he say something like that?

"I have every right to be here just as much as you! And plus Sam you know how much this beach means to me" I said slowly not caring weather he heard the hurt in my voice. This beach was the only place I felt close to my dad. My dad died a couple of years ago because of a heart attack. My dad spent every moment after my mother died here on this beach taking photos, drawing doing almost everything. He loved this beach just like I did.

"But if you don't want me here then fine I'll go. You can have my friends Sam. You can have them join your PACK. You can make it so they'll never talk to me again because you know what I won't be here to see it when it happens" I said putting emphasizing the word pack, because I knew the truth behind the word.

"What do you mean you won't be here?" Paul asked quietly from behind Sam.

"I'm leaving that's what I meant by it Paul. I'm leaving la push" I said leaving them shocked as I walked away. I made sure to leave my sketch pad behind knowing they'd find it and look inside it only to figure out that I knew what they where.

A/N: please reveiw and tell me what you think because i'm not sure weither i might continue this one or not.


	2. I'm sorry An

A/N: I apologise for this because I know how much people hate these. I'm not really sure whether I'm going to continue this story because I've kind of have lost the inspiration to write it I will continue it if people want me to but for now until I have any more ideas about this story it's currently on hold until further notice.

kitkatcrunchy


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"But if you don't want me here then fine I'll go. You can have my friends Sam. You can have them join your PACK. You can make it so they'll never talk to me again because you know what I won't be here to see it when it happens" I said putting emphasizing the word pack, because I knew the truth behind the word.

"What do you mean you won't be here?" Paul asked quietly from behind Sam.

"I'm leaving that's what I meant by it Paul. I'm leaving la push" I said leaving them shocked as I walked away. I made sure to leave my sketch pad behind knowing they'd find it and look inside it only to figure out that I knew what they were.

I left la push shortly after my encounter with the pack. I rang Billy when I got to the airport to let him know I was leaving. Billy new I was going he just wasn't sure when. The phone rang a couple of times before he picked up.

"Hello this is the blacks house your speaking to Billy black" Billy said when he picked up the phone. I laughed at how formal he sounded.

"Hey Billy its Bella" I said quietly into the phone.

"Oh hey Bella how are you?" he asked cheerily. I sighed slightly and ran my hands through my hair.

"I…it's time for me to leave Billy" I said blinking back my tears as I sat on a bench outside la push airport.

"I guess you met the start of the pack then huh" he said sadly. Billy was the only one I told about my visions. I can see the future and everything I see comes true, like if I sore a car crash no matter what I did to try stop it would happen eventually. I can only prolong my visions so what I see doesn't happen sooner. I can also see the past but I have to be touching the person or the object. I could touch a cup and see who's used it and everything that's happened to up until the point I touched it.

"Yeah I did Billy, I tried to prolong it but you know how it works" I said quietly.

"I know Bella, ring me though Kay. And just remember the Blacks door is always open for you Bella" he said quietly.

"I will Billy and thanks that means a lot to me" I said as a few of my tears spilled over. I heard a lot of noise down the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry Bella I have to go Jacob's"

"I know goodbye Billy" I whispered in to the other end of the phone but he was already gone. I flipped my phone shut and put it in my pocket while I grabbed my other bags and walked into the airport. I bought myself a ticket and left la push. That day shortly after my plan took off Jacob black, Leah Clearwater, Jared Underwood and Seth Clearwater joined Sams pack.

A year later…

"Alice calm down ok it's only a spider" I shouted to her over her screams. I sighed when she didn't listen. I think I might need to explain Alice Cullen Is a friend of mine only thing is she's a vampire, and the only one I know that is scared of spiders. Alice belongs to a coven of eight vampires including her.

"Alice, Bella's right it's just a spider" Rosalie said a small smile on her face. Rosalie is the vainest person I've ever met yet she happens to be one of my best friends. She tall with long blonde hair and is absolutely stunning, she puts all the best models to shame. Her mate's called Emmett. Emmett's got brown slightly curly hair and looks like a bouncer you'd get at a private club even though he's all muscle he's just a big teddy bear.

"Come down darlin of the table please it won't hurt ya" jasper, Alice's mate said trying to get her off the Cullen's dining room table. Jasper's got honey blonde hair that hangs in his eyes slightly, he's a vampire form the southern wars so he's got a lot of crescent shaped scars from being attacked and bitten he's also able to manipulate people emotions. I sighed and lent under the table to retrieve the spider. Alice let out a high pitched shriek when she sore me come out from under the table with the spider in my hand.

"Come on let's get you out side" I said speaking to the spider on my hand. In truth the spider was only the size of a bottle cap. Alice looked at me horrified as walked past her toward the back door. Tanya shrieked and backed into the wall when I walked past her with the spider. Edward laughed slightly and comforted Tanya as I walked past. Once I had put the spider outside I came back in to the house. Edward had penny coloured hair and the same topaz eyes as the rest of his family, he was also able to read minds well everyone's but mine. Tanya his mate had short blonde hair and wasn't as nearly as pretty as Rosalie but to some extent she was pretty.

"Bella!" Jasper cried when I walked into the living room. I looked at him puzzled.

"Um yeah?" I asked as I sat down near Alice.

"It's Alice she's been having a vision for almost twenty minutes and she still hasn't come out of it" Jasper said his panic showing on his face and in his voice. I sighed slightly before looking towards Alice how a very distant expression on her face.

"Don't worry Jasper she'll come out of it in a few minutes" I said before my eyes began to water. Alice is like me but she can only see the future. I knew this was coming I had seen it.

"Are you sure Bella?" Esme asked as I tried to hold back my tears. I nodded unable to answer her. Esme was the mother figure of the Cullen coven with her mate Carlisle being the farther figure. Esme had soft caramel like hair and a motherly face while Carlisle had short blonde hair and a fatherly like face. True to my word a couple of minutes later Alice came out of her vision only to stare at me and not say a word. I nodded answering her unspoken question and she came towards me and hugged me whilst the other looked at us confused.

"Why can't you stay Bella?" Edward asked having seen what Alice sore because he read her mind.

"She can't because if she did the things that were supposed to happen can't, and also because she's prolonged leaving us to many times Edward." Alice said answering for me.

"I have to Edward because I play a big part in there future and if I'm not there they'll die because of me."I whispered quietly.

"Would somebody please tell us what's going on?" Emmett said looking at me, Edward and Alice.

"Remember when I said to you all that I have a limited time here, well that time's finally un out and I have to back to my home land or the future won't happen. You all will see me again but the circumstances will be much different. And I apologies to you for when I next see you that the circumstances' may trouble you" I said looking at Alice how nodded knowing what I was on about, and Rosalie how nodded sadly and started dry sobbing. Rosalie ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"I'll miss you little sis" Rosalie whispered as I started to cry. Eventually she let go and I hugged everyone else goodbye before grabbing my bag and walking out the Cullen's house. The Cullen's met me at the airport when I arrived in England because Alice had had a vision of me with their family and that I was going to stay with them. When I got in to my truck my phone rang confirming my need to leave.

"Hello?"I answered when I accepted the call.

"Oh hello Bella its Billy you need to come home they've figured it out and also I need to speak to you about something" Billy whispered into the phone.

"Um yeah sure Billy I'm on my way to the airport now" I said quietly as my phone beeped in my ear to let me know I had a text message.

"Ok Bella comes straight to the house when you arrive. I've sent them into mountains in forks for the day" Billy said as I pulled up into the airport parking lot. I would leave my truck there until Rosalie or Alice came and got it.

"Sure thing Billy I'll see you in about four hours" I said getting out of my truck and grabbing my bag and walking into the airport.

"See you then Bella" Billy said as I walked into the airport. After Billy had hung up I looked at the text message I had received whilst I was talking to Billy.

You better email me bells or I'll  
come over and kick your sorry ass.  
Rose x

I laughed slightly as I read her message. Typical rose I thought as I waited to buy my ticket. Eventually I managed to get a ticket and was on flight in about an hour. I would never return to England again I thought when I got on the plane. I sighed slightly when I sat down in my chair on the plane. La push here I come…

**A/N: please review because I'm not sure whether to rewrite this chapter or not so tell me what you think. I decide to continue with this story after a lot of arguing with one of my friends about this story. I also want to thank everyone who favorites this or alerted this because it gave the motivation to write this chapter so this chapters for everyone who still has decided to read this.**


End file.
